


All I wanna see you in is just skin

by storiesthatmakeus



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Anal Sex, Banter, Fluff, Love, M/M, Oral Sex, Romance, Sexy Times, Their Hotel is Ruined
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-14 01:18:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14759849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storiesthatmakeus/pseuds/storiesthatmakeus
Summary: Aaron and Robert have a wild night away and leave their mark on their hotel room.





	All I wanna see you in is just skin

**Author's Note:**

> What do you do when you've got writer's block on one fic? You distract yourself by writing another :) Bit late to the 'wild night at the hotel' party but I thought I'd give this a go...
> 
> Fair warning: I NEVER write smut and after reading this you'll probably see why....
> 
> Also, because this is me, I can't write a fic without having the boys have some *feelings* so this is smut and fluff. Enjoy and don't laugh too much at my terrible attempts at smut xxx

‘’Hi, we have a booking for the night?’’ Robert said, leaning on the desk. Aaron took a look around the foyer as the receptionist pulled up the reservations, and had to stifle a smile. The hotel, nestled halfway between Hotten and Leeds, had seemed flash on the outside but was actually quite simple and homely on the inside, just like the man who stood beside him, tapping his card rhythmically on the desk as he waited.

‘’And the name sir?’’ The lady asked, tapping away on the computer.

‘’Dingle.’’ Robert replied with a smile towards Aaron.

Aaron felt a shiver run down his spine when he heard Robert and he couldn’t resist rubbing his husband’s back affectionately as they waited for his credit card to be processed.

‘’All done Mr. Dingle, you’re on the third floor.’’ The lady replied as she handed Robert back his card. ‘’Lifts are to the left.’’ She added with a gesture towards the end of the foyer.

‘’Thank you.’’ Robert smiled, picking up his bag and guiding Aaron towards the lift, the hand on the small of his back already sending goose bumps across Aaron’s skin.

‘’That was the longest drive of my life.’’ Robert whispered as they waited for the lift, ‘’but it will be worth it.’’ He purred seductively.

‘’Bit full of yourself aren’t ya?’’ Aaron snorted.

‘’You’ll be full of me soon.’’ Robert replied without missing a beat, and grabbed Aaron’s hand as soon as the door opened, pulling him inside and was hallway towards pushing him against the wall when an elderly couple suddenly appeared and stopped his plans, causing him to groan.

Aaron could feel Robert twitching impatiently beside him as the lift slowly crept to the third floor, and he caught the baffled look on the couple’s faces as the door opened and Robert dragged him to their suite.

They were barely in the door when Robert had Aaron against the wall, kissing him deeply as he grazed his thumbs over Aaron’s beard. Aaron grabbed tufts of Robert’s hair while his tongue explored his husband’s mouth, the kiss as exciting as ever, the electricity still present after all this time.

‘’Desk. Kit off.’’ Robert moaned between kisses.

‘’What?’’

Robert guided Aaron over to the writing desk by the wardrobe as they continued to kiss, his hands deftly unbuckling Aaron’s belt before pushing his jeans and boxers down in one swift movement. Aaron found himself gently pushed down until he was left leaning on the edge of the desk before Robert tore his mouth away and sank to his knees with a sparkle in his eyes.

‘’They’re my boxers.’’ Robert observed with a smile, looking between Aaron and the underwear pooled at his feet.

‘’And? They look better on me.’’

‘’Someone’s cocky.’’ Robert smirked.

‘’What you gonna do about it?’’ Aaron fired back, his voice cracking at the end as Robert took him in his mouth without any preamble, running his tongue along the underside of his dick and causing him to moan loudly as his skin tingled with anticipation, Robert cupping his balls and massaging them teasingly as his mouth reached the tip of Aaron’s already leaking cock and began to suck gently. Aaron struck a hand out to balance himself, his every nerve tingling as Robert sucked him deeper.

He eventually steadied himself, knocking the phone off the desk in the process, but Robert didn’t even look up as it clattered to the floor, too busy sweeping his tongue over his husband’s dick to even notice. Aaron was soon on the brink of exploding, Robert’s expert mouth still managing to work him up in new ways even after all this time, and he didn’t know how much longer he could hold out.

Suddenly, Robert drew his mouth away from Aaron’s painfully hard cock, and he felt the loss of contact instantly, his whole body aching for release.

‘’Robert,’’ he moaned out breathily, hearing the pleading in his voice and feeling the shake in his legs as his husband ran his hands up them, arching up as tall as he could without coming off his knees, until his mouth was at Aaron’s ear.

‘’Come for me Aaron,’’ he whispered into his husband’s ear, and if that wasn’t enough to send him to the edge, what Robert did next pushed him off entirely, as he sank back onto his knees with a smile on his face. Aaron waited for the feel of Robert’s lips around him, but nothing came, as instead, Aaron heard the almost imperceptible sound of lips parting. Without warning, Robert blew the tiniest of breaths on his cock, and Aaron was gone, coming in thick ropes all over his husband’s shirt and the carpet as he finally found release.

‘’Fuck me,’’ Aaron moaned as his legs finally stopped shaking and he came down from his high.

‘’All in good time,’’ Robert smirked as he looked down at his shirt. ‘Guess that’s one more for the rubbish heap.’’

‘’That was…’’ Aaron breathed out.

‘’Still got it?’’ Robert smirked as he pulled himself and kissed Aaron, who was able to taste himself on his husband’s lips and the sensation of it caused his cock to start hardening again. Aaron deepened the kiss, pushing Robert back against the hotel wall as he ran his hands down his chest, unbuttoning his now ruined shirt and tossing it to one side, before sliding his hands into the tight space between Robert’s jeans and his arse and giving it a firm squeeze, which caused Robert to groan involuntarily into Aaron’s mouth. Aaron grazed his fingers over his husband’s hips until he reached the zipper of his jeans, undoing it and pushing them down swiftly.

‘’Turn around,’’ he whispered, and Robert’s eyes darkened with lust and anticipation as he followed his husband’s orders, placing his palms against the wall to steady himself. Aaron briefly released Robert to find the lube in his bag, shoving his own jeans and underwear off at the same time so his feet had more freedom. They no longer used condoms, both of them getting tested – and getting a clean bill of health - after they got back together and deciding that they were giving messed up forever another chance.

Aaron placed the lube on the desk where he had experienced his own euphoria only moments before, and stroked Robert’s spine teasingly before placing a finger gently between his cheeks, breaching slowly past the muscle.

‘’Fuck…Aaron…’’ Robert breathed.

‘’Just relax for me.’’ Aaron encouraged as he slowly worked his husband open, adding a second finger as he felt Robert begin to come undone under his touch.

‘’Please…’’ his husband pleaded, his body rocking on Aaron’s fingers impatiently.

‘’Nearly there,’’ Aaron reassured him, pressing a kiss to the base of Robert’s neck as he added a third finger, the muscles contracting against them as his husband fucked himself on Aaron’s hand, sinking down slowly as his breathing quickened. Aaron felt a thrill run through his entire body when he heard the whine that escaped Robert as he removed his fingers, and it hastened his movements as he applied the lube to his hard cock, suddenly desperate for his own release.

‘’Aaron, c’mon.’’ Robert begged, and that was enough to send Aaron into overdrive, as he lined himself up and pushed in, Robert letting out a soft moan as he pushed past the muscle to hit the sweet spot, knowing by the sounds his husband was making that he had hit his prostate.

Aaron soon worked up a punishing rhythm, rocking back and forth with his husband’s back pressed firmly against his own chest. While Robert was taller by a couple of inches, Aaron was physically stronger from his time hauling scrap, and he knew how much Robert loved the feeling of his husband’s chest pressing against him protectively, holding him in place against the wall. Robert moved underneath him suddenly, shifting his weight to his left hand and taking Aaron’s right hand in his own before guiding him to his own dick, both of them stroking him off together as Aaron continued to push into his husband. Robert’s dick felt hot and heavy in Aaron’s hand, and he allowed himself to be guided up and down his husband’s shaft as they rocked together rhythmically.

‘’Aaron…I’m so…’’ Robert couldn’t finish his sentence, his breathing heavy as he reached his climaxed, coming in spurts over the wall, both of their hands still holding his dick as his breathing quickened.

‘’Fuck, Robert.’’ Aaron moaned as he came inside his husband, Robert’s arse pressing against him with a pleasurable heavy pressure. Aaron was covered in sweat, his curls plastered against his damp forehead, as he kissed his husband’s shoulder before resting his head against his back, and Robert took their still interlinked fingers and kissed Aaron’s palm gently.

‘’They’re gonna have to repaint this wall.’’ Robert chuckled softly, his breathing returning to normal as he turned around to face Aaron.

‘’Well they’re already replacing the carpet.’’ Aaron laughed, as he wrapped his arms around Robert, kissing him deeply.

 

‘’How’s your burger?’’ Aaron asked with a grimace.

They had taken a break to refuel, sitting on the bed with the sheets pooled around their waists as they devoured the room service, both of them opting for burgers. Aaron had rolled his eyes when Robert went for the blue cheese option, scoffing at his husband’s terrible taste as he stuck to his usual cheddar combination.

‘’It’s so good.’’ Robert replied with a satisfied smile. ‘’Sure you won’t try a taste?’’

‘’Of mouldy cheese, no thanks.’’

‘’Not even a little bite, for me?’’ He asked with pleading, puppy dog eyes, and Aaron struggled to hide his amusement at how bloody charming his husband was.

‘’You’re gonna withhold sex if I don’t aren’t ya?’’

‘’Do you really think I’m that petty?’’ Robert asked, before running his tongue over his mouth and biting his lip, all while trying to maintain a façade of innocence.

‘’Fine.’’ Aaron grumbled, reaching over and taking a small bite from the burger in Robert’s outstretched hand. He chewed slowly before eventually swallowing it down.

‘’Well?’’

‘’Not bad…I guess.’’ Aaron conceded, and Robert’s face lit up.

‘’Told ya.’’

‘’Maybe you could make them for our next barbeque.’’ Aaron suggested slowly feigning a nonchalant shrug, refusing to admit it was much tastier than he had expected.

‘’Oh I’m making them am I?’’

‘’You’re the cook in the house aren’t ya?’’

‘’That’s all I am to you isn’t it? Just sex and food on tap.’’

‘’Pretty much, but you’re not a bad shag and I like watching you cook.’’

‘’You do?’’ Robert asked, smiling shyly.

‘’Yea, I like how your arse wiggles when you’re stirring pasta sauce.’’ Aaron chuckled.

‘’No it doesn’t.’’ Robert replied with a slight blush.

‘’A hundred percent does mate, and you always hum Little Mix when you’re cooking a chicken.’’

‘’I do?’’

‘’Every time. Not sure how Shout Out to My Ex relates to poultry, but whatever floats your boat.’’

‘’Well the Little Mix is Liv’s fault, but I like cooking for my family.’’

‘’Talking of family...’’ Aaron started, pulling at the sheet for a second as he figured out his next words.

‘’Yea?’’

‘’What you said earlier, about the whole kids...foster home thing.’’

‘’Oh...it was just a joke Aaron.’’ Robert said hurriedly.

‘’I know, but what I’m saying is...well what I should have said earlier is...’’

‘’What?’’

‘’That we have enough kids...for now.’’ Aaron admitted shyly.

‘’Aaron Dingle, are you saying that someday you want to have my babies?’’

‘’Sod off.’’ Aaron retorted, but he felt his heart flutter with happiness when he saw the look of unbridled joy on his husband’s face.

‘’You’re serious though aren’t ya?’’

‘’Well biological impossibilities aside, I don’t think it’s the worst idea you’ve ever had...’’

‘’Okay, well maybe we can talk about it more...one day.’’ Robert suggested, trying and failing to hide his beaming smile.

‘’Yea...one day.’’

‘’But...just to pre-empt anything, I think we should have a girl next.’’ He said decisively after a brief silence.

‘’Why?’’

‘’Few reasons. It would even the Mill out a bit more gender wise for start and then keeping with tradition, I’ve a younger sister and you do too, and I think Seb should follow that. Plus...’’

‘’What?’’

‘’I can’t wait to see you try and handle your mum, two baby sisters, a daughter and Faith,’’ Robert laughed.

‘’Oh well cheers for that,’’ Aaron grumbled.

‘’There is one reason I don’t want a daughter though,’’ Robert admitted thoughtfully.

‘’Which is?’’

‘’Well if she looks anything like her father, it’ll be a full time job vetting any potential suitors won’t it?’’

‘’Suitors? You’re not in Pride and Prejudice now mate, and besides, what do you mean looking like her father? You think of a lot of yourself don’t ya?’’

He had barely said the words when he twigged his husband’s meaning, thanks in no small part to Robert’s cocked eyebrow and his patented _you cannot seriously be that dim_ look.

‘’Wait...you want her to look like me?’’

‘’Oh god yes,’’ Robert replied without hesitation as he stroked Aaron’s cheek. ‘’Those eyes on a little girl, nobody stands a chance.’’

‘’Stop being a sap,’’ Aaron retorted but he knew he was blushing.

‘’It’s true though. Can’t wait for the day everyone turns on you because she has the entire village wrapped around her little finger and it’s all your fault,’’ Robert replied with a chuckle.

‘’Yea yea, you laugh now, but I’ll remind you of this moment when fifteen year old Robert Sugden junior is breaking hearts all over the place with one smug smile and some well placed freckles.’’

‘’Nah, he won’t break any hearts.’’

‘’Do you not know your son?’’

‘’Yea, and he won’t. He’ll be too kind.’’

‘’You know that do you?’’

‘’Course, he’ll take after you.’’ Robert said honestly, and Aaron had to fight to hide the tears welling up.

‘’No, he’ll take after both of us,’’ he replied reassuringly with a soft smile, which only made Robert blush.

‘’So...we’re agreed then, enough kids for now, but one day...’’

‘’One day...’’ Aaron agreed with a soft smile.

‘’Well...I know you’re right and neither of us can actually have kids...’’ Robert said after a moment’s content silence.

‘’But...’’

‘’But doesn’t mean we can’t practise,’’ Robert said with a smirk, pressing his lips to Aaron’s in a searing kiss that made him tremble all the way to his toes.

‘’Couldn’t hurt I suppose,’’ Aaron murmured through the kiss, wrapping his arms around Robert and pulling him as close as he could get, their bodies practically welded together.

After kissing deeply for several minutes – and knocking their plates off the bed as their legs intertwined, though none of them miraculously broke – Aaron felt an overwhelming feeling of love as Robert pushed into him, his eyes sparkling with affection as their eyes locked and they rocked back and forth in sync.

As Robert stroked his face and pressed soft kisses to his lips while he pushed further into him, it felt like nothing Aaron had experienced before, so much more intimate in the soft lamplight and almost _romantic_ , though he would never be so sappy as to say that out loud. He wrapped his legs tightly around Robert’s waist, his hands on his husband’s arms to steady him, and as he saw the warmth in the other man’s eyes, the happiness threatened to burst out of him. He suddenly felt overwhelmingly astonished that he ever thought he could leave his love for Robert behind; that someone else could ever make him feel something even remotely close to this.

‘’I love you.’’ He whispered, unable to hold it in any longer, and Robert’s eyes sparkled.

‘’I love you more.’’ He murmured without missing a beat, pressing another kiss to Aaron’s lips as they came together.

 

‘’Aaron.’’

‘’What?’’ Aaron muttered, stumbling into half-consciousness at the sound of his husband whispering to him. He could feel Robert’s head on his chest, and he knew if he opened his eyes he’d find the other man watching him with soft eyes, and that would weaken his resolve for whatever was coming, so he kept them closed.

‘’Wake up.’’

‘’What time is it?’’

‘’About quarter to seven.’’

‘’Are you being serious?’’

‘’I wanna go for a walk.’’ Robert whispered, and Aaron could tell he was smiling.

‘’You what?’’ Aaron muttered, his eyes remaining resolutely shut.

‘’Come on, the sun’s just come up and it looks really nice, I want to see it outside.’’

‘’And I support that, from my bed. Go see it yourself, you don’t need me to come.’’

‘’But I want you to. Come on, if you do this one thing for me I’ll let you do it whatever you want to me in the shower when we get back.’’ Robert bargained.

Aaron’s eyes snapped open, and he chewed his lip for second while he considered it.

‘’Fine,’’ he relented, ‘’but it better be worth it,’’ he grumbled, his mind already on the shower that awaited them as he pulled himself from the bed and got dressed, stepping over the carnage of plates, ruined shirts, the hotel phone and pillows and sheets that had only stayed on the bed for five minutes before being kicked off.

 

As it turned out, the early morning stroll was pretty nice. The sky was a dusty pink colour and the first hints of sunlight streamed through the trees, illuminating Robert and making him look even more like a bloody angel than he already was, which Aaron decided was distinctly unfair, considering he was still half asleep and his hair was in tufts around his face. All in all, Aaron considered - though he would never voice it aloud - the scenery did look pretty good, and he was able to forgive the ridiculous hour when he saw the look of complete happiness on his husband’s face as they strolled around the lake that surrounded the hotel, their fingers loosely linked together.

‘’Robert,’’ Aaron murmured as they came to a stop moments later, his husband entranced by a pair of swans swimming in sync up and down the lake.

‘’Hmmm,’’ he replied, still watching the birds.

‘’I hope you know how happy you make me,’’ Robert’s head snapped around, the birds forgotten, ‘’and how much I love you.’’

‘’Well if this is the reaction I get to early morning hotel walks, I’m gonna have to sort this out more often,’’ Robert joked, but his eyes were soft with affection.

‘’I’m serious Rob, I know I don’t say it all that much but –‘’

‘’Hey, you can say it as much or as little as you need to okay? Because I know...’’ Robert reassured him, stroking his husband’s knuckles softly.

‘’You know,’’ Aaron sighed happily in agreement as he tightened his fingers around Robert’s and placed a delicate kiss to his lips, feeling his husband smile through it as he reciprocated the gesture.

‘’You want to head back?’’

‘’Nah, let’s walk a little longer.’’ Aaron suggested contently.

They were walking for another minute or so when they came across it; a massive tree tucked away in the corner of the garden, with a seat carved into it, the branches wrapping around so as to shield anyone on the seat from view.

‘’Fancy re-enacting our picnic?’’ Aaron asked, seeing his husband’s eyes widen as he led him towards the tree, pushing him down onto the seat before unbuckling his jeans and pulling his legs apart.

‘’Aaron…’’ Robert groaned, and Aaron took a massive ego boost seeing his husband already well on his way to being hard as he braced himself against the trunk, ready for whatever his husband had planned. ‘’Here?’’

‘’Shower’s too far away.’’ Aaron grinned, running a finger teasingly along the underside of Robert’s now completely hard cock, wiping away the pre-cum dripping from the tip and putting it on his own tongue before taking him deeply into his mouth, Robert’s moans of pleasure sending reverberations through his body as he sucked him off.

‘’I’m close Aaron.’’ Robert moaned moments later, his back pressed against the trunk of the tree as he gripped the edge of the seat. His heavy breathing spurred Aaron on, and he took him deeper, massaging the tip of his cock teasingly with his tongue, swallowing Robert down as he came seconds later.

‘’Fuck, Aaron.’’ Robert whispered as Aaron pulled himself up and kissed Robert softly. ‘’We are definitely going on more early morning walks.’’

 

In the end, they were both content just to kiss each other in the shower, hands roaming over bodies as they pressed against each other under the warm cascade of water, Aaron’s whole body still managing to tingle as Robert gently washed his hair, gently massaging the shampoo into his curls and pressing kisses to his neck between rinses.

‘’Oh…wow.’’ Aaron murmured as he turned Robert around so he could wash his back.

‘’What?’’

‘’You eh…there’s a tree trunk imprint all over your back.’’ Aaron explained, running his hands over the creases in his husband’s skin.

‘’Well that’s one way to remember this morning.’’ Robert smirked.

‘’Is it sore?’’ Aaron asked, suddenly concerned as he examined the red marks all over Robert’s body.

‘’No, not at all.’’

‘’Robert.’’ Aaron prodded, and the tone in his voice made his husband turn to face him.

‘’I promise you, it’s not,’’ Robert reassured him, ‘’but just in case, maybe you should kiss it better.’’ He finished with a smile.

‘’Sap.’’ Aaron laughed, but he turned Robert around again, kissing him all over as he gently washed him, before wrapping his arms around him and leaning his head against his shoulder, content to stand there in the hot water and embrace his husband for a few more minutes before their skin pruned and they needed to get dressed.

 

‘’Well I can safely say we made the most of that hotel room.’’ Robert smirked as he hoisted their bags into the boot of the Porsche.

‘’Yea, and we’ll probably never be let back in.’’ Aaron added with a smile.

‘’Worth it though,’’ Robert beamed as they slid into the car and Robert started the engine. ‘’Think the only place that didn’t see some action was the car on the way here.’’

‘’Well…’’ Aaron started, unable to conceal the glint in his eye, which he knew Robert noticed.

‘’What you thinking?’’

‘’I know a pretty good layby,’’ Aaron smirked. ‘’If you think you’re up for it.’’

‘’You’re on Mr. Sugden.’’ Robert grinned, speeding out of the car park and leaving a trail of dust behind him as they headed for the bypass that took them back to Emmerdale.


End file.
